Norway X Reader: An Interesting Plan
by TeaVodkaAndPancakes
Summary: You tell your best friend Tino(Finland) about your crush on Lukas(Norway), and he comes up with a plan involving a pervy Dane and a protective Norwegian! Norway X Reader; I hope you enjoy it!


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia or you. Or Norway, sadly.

Anyways, please review~

You were spending the day at the beach with your best friend Tino. Tino was nice and you loved hanging out with him, but you just didn't feel like it today. You felt like something was… missing. You sighed and sat on the dry sand, staring out at the sea.

"Hey (Name)! Wanna build a sandcastle?" Tino said cheerfully, smiling at you.

"No… I'm not in the mood," You said quietly. You loved building sandcastles. And you were usually pretty loud, too. You just couldn't figure out what was with your mood.

Tino looked at you with concern. "What's wrong, (Name)?" he asked you.

"I dont know," you replied. "I just feel like something is missing." You sighed, looking down at your feet.

Tino nodded. "Alright. I'm gonna go build a sandcastle with Su~San. You can join us whenever you want!" he said, as cheerful as always. You watched him walk over to Berwald, who had decided to join you. You watched them as Tino talked cheerfully and Berwald quietly listened to him. You knew Tino secretly had a crush on Berwald, since he had told you. And everyone knew how Berwald felt about Tino. That was obvious.

'They're so lucky to have each other,' you thought. Then it hit you. You realized what was missing. You didn't have anyone to love. You had always felt lonely, even though you had plenty of friends. You watched Tino and Berwald enviously, wishing you had love like they did.

Now, you knew who you wanted to love you. A friend of Tino's. His name was Lukas, and you thought he was the sweetest guy you'd ever met. Sure, he didn't show much emotion, but you knew there was a sweet guy inside. Suddenly, you realized what you had to do.

"Hey, Tino! Can I talk to you for a minute?" you asked, walking over to him and Berwald.

"Sure!" he said cheerfully. "What do you need to talk about?" he asked you. Then you told him all about your crush on Lukas and how much you wanted to be with him. Tino listened attentively, and once you were done, his face lit up. "I have an idea!" he announced.

"What is it?" you asked. He smiled and told you that he knew Lukas liked you, and was actually very protective of you. He decided to get Matthias to flirt with you while Lukas was there, since Lukas was sure to get mad at the Dane and protect you. "Alright," you said, a little unsure about the whole plan.

"Don't worry, (Name)," Tino said, smiling at you. "It'll work!"

***Timeskip to the next day***

You walked up to the house the Nordics all shared and knocked. Tino let you in, giving you a knowing smile.

"Hey there, gorgeous," Matthias said, walking over to you as you walked inside. His hand lightly touched you butt and you yelped a little. You saw Lukas glaring at Matthias.

"Matthias." he said, sounding a little annoyed, which meant he was going to get very pissed off if Matthias continued.

"What? I'm not doing anything wrong!" Matthias protested. He pulled you into the living room, where the other Nordics were already sitting. Lukas continued to glare as Matthias sat down next to him, with you on the other side. Matthias scooted closer to you. "Dammit, Tino! Why does your plan have to involve the Dane hitting on me?' you thought irritably. Matthias then put an arm around you, pulling you on to his lap. You made a disgusted face but you were too freaked out to move.

"Let me show you why they call me the King of Northern Europe," he purred, much to your disgust.

"What are you doing? You stupid Dane!" Lukas said. He pulled you off him and set you down on the other side of the couch. Lukas grabbed Matthias's tie and started to strangle him. "You leave (Name) alone, ok?" he said. Matthias nodded hastily and Lukas released him, turning to you.

"(Name), are you alright?" he asked you in his usual monotonous tone. He sat down next to you and looked into your (e/c) eyes with his blue ones.

"Yes, I'm fine," you somehow managed to say.

"I'm glad. I wouldn't want that disgusting Dane hurting my love," he said with a little blush.

You didn't know what to say. You blushed madly, and did the only thing you could think to do. You leaned over and kissed him. He was surprised at first, but melted into the kiss quickly. His lips were sweet and soft against yours, just like you always dreamed they'd be. He pulled back and stared into your eyes with the smallest of smiles on his handsome face.

"Jeg elsker deg, vakre," he said to you quietly, his hand on your cheek.

"I love you, too," you said happily.

***extended ending***

A storm started to brew outside. It was cold and the wind shook the house. You didn't want to go out in this weather. You shivered a little and Lukas wrapped his arms around you.

Tino went to the window and looked out. It had started to snow. "Wow, it's pretty bad out there. You should stay here, (Name)! I don't want you to go out in that storm!" he said.

"That's fine. I'd love to stay here! But where will I sleep?" you said, glad for an excuse to stay with Lukas.

"You can sleep with me," Lukas offered.

You blushed, but nodded and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I'd like that," you said. Later that night, the storm had gotten worse so everyone decided to head to bed early. You followed Lukas to his room.

"I need something to sleep in," you told him. He threw you a pair of pajamas and you went to the bathroom to change. In the bathroom, you looked at yourself in the mirror and gave yourself time to process everything that had happened. You couldn't believe that Lukas loved you, but it made you so so happy. You were glad to be with him and to be sleeping in his bed with him! You were excessively excited, to say the least.

You went back to his bedroom, and you saw him laying shirtless waiting for you to join him. You blushed and nearly got a nosebleed from the sight of him shirtless. He was thin, but he looked good. He chuckled a little when he saw your blush. "Turn off the light and come over here," he said to you. You did as he instructed and snuggled against him since you were still cold. He pulled the covers over the two of you and wrapped his arms around you to keep you warm.

You rested your head against his bare chest before whispering, "Goodnight, Lukas."

"Godnatt, min kjærlighet," he replied before the two of you fell asleep in each others arms.

jeg elsker deg, vakre= I love you, beautiful

godnatt, min kjælighet= goodnight, my love


End file.
